


Cold Feet

by SkarmorySilver



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Fluff, Foot Fetish, One Shot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarmorySilver/pseuds/SkarmorySilver
Summary: When Jack begins to express doubts about his future as a Guardian, Toothiana and Baby Tooth take it upon themselves to cheer him up a little.





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, another kink story I have floating around my archives. It was originally going to be a more crack-ish fic with a different character from another unrelated franchise as the tickler (since I play several different fictional muses on Tumblr), but after thinking a little more about it I decided it'd make a neat Jack/Tooth fic with a little rewriting. I'd been meaning to make a one-shot with this pairing but couldn't find the inspiration, so being a typically lazy/distracted writer I instead chose to take one of my older pieces and repurpose it accordingly. XD
> 
> At least part of the inspiration was a commission I got on dA, but I'd rather not share it with those who aren't OK with fetish stuff (which is why I tagged it accordingly here). That commission and another one I've gotten of a certain cute and handsome winter spirit are available privately if curiosity insists, though. ;)
> 
>  _Rise of the Guardians_  (c) DreamWorks Animation, based on the  _Guardians of Childhood_ series by William Joyce

“Hey, Tooth?” the white-haired immortal said with a casual air, drifting down to land next to his fellow Guardian. “I need your help.”

It was a bit of an unexpected request, but he’d figured that if anyone would lend a hand, the Tooth Fairy, the Guardian of Memories, certainly would. She was good with this kind of thing, and was always willing to aid someone in need. Jack Frost, the newly appointed Guardian of Fun, had found her relaxing in the shade of a large tree, with several of her lesser fairies surrounding her and he’d perched on one of the boughs above her when he asked that question.

“Oh, hello, Jack! What is it?” she asked, happy to see his pearly snow-whites once again. Her fairies fluttered up and formed a formation shaped like a heart symbol, swooning at the sight of him.

“You know how you’re good with measurement? I need to know the size of my feet.”

She blinked in surprise. “You don’t know that? Uh…”

“I never really bothered to use a ruler,” Jack laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Nobody really thought to give me one.”

“I would…” The feathered spirit smiled uncomfortably, wondering where to begin with this. “Why would you want to know your foot size, anyway?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure someone’s gonna ask eventually. So why not find out the answer for myself?” He sat on the branch, letting his feet dangle freely while the admiring flock of smaller fairies gathered around them.

“Yeah, but I don’t usually use a direct measurement, not even with collected teeth. Proportions do tend to vary from person to person, after all.”

“So, how do you know that? You made a measurement or something?”

“Just come on down and I’ll show you,” she replied, smiling. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite!”

“Eh. I’ll probably just stay up here and relax for a bit, no pressure.”

“Then I won’t be able to answer your question,” she replied, fluttering one of her wings so that the very tip of it brushed against his toes. “I’ll have to actually examine your feet to get any conclusive results~!”

“Ahahah – h-hey!” Jack squealed and pulled his foot away, nearly losing his balance in the process. “Alright, alright, if you insist.” He laughed and slipped off the branch, landing on the balls of his feet lightly as a falling snowflake. Sitting next to her, he stared off into the beautiful spring sky ahead of them.

“Beautiful, huh?” Toothiana sighed, feeling warm deep inside even though the person next to her felt like a winter breeze. “It’s been months since we last saw Pitch. No telling when he’ll be back, but now that we have a better idea of what to expect, I’m sure we’ll be ready for him!”

“Yeah… Not looking forward to that,” Jack replied, smiling uncomfortably. “I still have to deal with the memories of him and me confronting each other in Antarctica, you know. He tried to get rid of Baby Tooth, and broke my staff on top of that. No way that’s gonna fly.”

One of the smaller fairies shuddered at the memory, and nodded in fervent agreement.

Jack gave Baby Tooth an appreciative look, but then sighed. “I don’t know why, but… It seems like every time I get my hopes up that I’m gonna be a great Guardian, there’s always the memory of Pitch blaming me for ruining Easter, even though it was his own sabotage that nearly turned Bunnymund against me. I shouldn’t feel bad, but… but I still do. It still hurts.”

He blinked back tears, not knowing what to feel. He couldn’t break down in front of Tooth, not while she was the happiest she’d been in literal centuries.

Instead, he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little too tightly. “I need reassurance, Tooth. I need to know that I’m perfect as the Guardian of Fun, and I need to know right now!” His voice sounded slightly desperate, almost afraid even.

She pulled her hand loose with a gasp of fright, shaking off the sensation of cold upon her skin. The fear in his voice was exactly what she wouldn’t want from him – not only because she knew it would screw over his reliability as a Guardian, but also because fear was exactly what Pitch was attracted to. But then Baby Tooth pointed at his bare feet, nudging her cheek.

The Tooth Fairy took one look at what Baby Tooth was indicating, and grinned broadly. “You know what? You wanted me to measure the size of your feet, right? Well, I’ll be happy to help. In fact, how about we do that right now?”

The white-haired immortal squealed in surprise and tried to pull his feet away, but Toothiana had lunged for them a mere second before he’d started moving. Jack felt the spirit’s hands clamp around his ankles, and then his feet were pulled towards her. Toothiana promptly sat up, cross-legged, and held Jack’s feet in his lap, taking out a quill made from one of her own molted feathers and twirling it mischievously.

Jack burst out giggling even before Tooth had touched him. “Y-you wouldn’t!”

“Aw, c'mon! It’s just a measurement! It won’t hurt a bit…” With that, she swished the feather upon Jack’s left sole, tracing the entire length from heel to toe and back down again.

Jack burst out laughing immediately. “I-I knohohohow! B-but it tickles! It ticklehehehes!!”

“Oh, wow… I never knew you were so ticklish from just ONE feather!” she cooed, waving the feather in a wavy path back down Jack’s foot. “Looks like I’m gonna be spending quite a while ‘measuring’ you…

“A whihihihile?!”

“Oh, what’s this? Do the bases of your toes look as soft as I think they are? Like freshly fallen snow?”

“W-wait - what are you - N-NO NONONO DOHOHOHON’T AHAHAHA _HAHAHA T-TRAITORRRSS AHEHEHE H-HELLLP!!!_ ”

Baby Tooth and several other little fairies had pulled back the toes of Jack’s right foot, exposing the bases and stems, and their master was now using the pointed tip of the feather quill to lightly scratch across the base of each toe, one by one

Jack was beside himself with laughter, but pulled away a second later. That was when he started mentally cursing himself for being selfish; his feet had to be measured, and he didn’t want to leave empty-handed – let alone disappoint this beautiful, wonderful spirit who had started developing feelings for him.

Without thinking, his ice powers answered for him, and within moments he had his lower legs and ankles trapped in a block of ice he had created involuntarily.

He gulped, smiling nervously. Upon seeing this new development, the Tooth Fairy smiled in anticipation, before motioning for one of her fairies to hand her a spool of thread she happened to have on her, normally used to tie gathered teeth together and avoid losing them.

The young man couldn’t stop his companion from tying his big toes together, preventing him from moving his feet at all. All he could do is giggle in anticipation and whine, “Oh nononoooo~”

He threw back his head and let out a peal of hysterics as Toothiana scribbled the quill tip oh-so-lightly across his taut arch, tracing the hyper-ticklish skin stretched over the immobile, rigid tendon.

She then set the quill aside and used her fingers to tease Jack’s arch. Jack cried out in surprise and then began laughing so hard, he could barely speak. Before long, several more fairies had also joined in, their tiny fingers dancing over his supple, surprisingly unblemished skin. Unable to do anything else, he clutched his sides and let his laughter flow freely, ice-cold tears trickling down his cheeks.

“Only you, Jack, can have cold feet in both the figurative  _and_ literal sense,” Toothiana laughed after a full minute of this, shivering a little at the feeling of his low-temperature skin in contact with her fingertips. A moment later, she remembered something, before pausing and giving Jack a moment to breathe. “Hey, what were you asking me about, again?”

“Y-you wanted… to m-measure my feet,” the white-haired boy panted, still gasping for breath.

“Hmmm, y'know what? I’ll need to measure your body proportions for this one! Now, lie down and hold still for me, will you, Frosty?”

Jack couldn’t help but obey, already giggling again. Toothiana reached under his knee and tickled the hollow behind it, her delicate but very precise nails sending high-voltage jolts through Jack’s nervous system even through the fabric of his pants.

“Going by ankle to knee length, your shins are apparently twice as long as your feet,” she said, continuing to tickle up the length of his leg. “And moving right along, your thighs and shins are about the same length!”

Jack squealed and tried to squirm away as he felt her fingers squeezing his thighs. “H-HELP! NOHOHOHO, DOHOHON’T HAHAHA S-STOHOHOP IT TICKLES IT TICKLESSSS HAHAHA!”

“Don’t stop? All right! Moving on!”

A moment later, Jack felt her fingers move up to his hips, closing the distance with his defenseless tummy. “WAIT I-I DIDN’T MEAN THAHAHAHAHAT!!” he wailed, pounding his fists against the grass.

She paused again, ruffling her fellow Guardian’s hair. “Okay, see where I’m going with this?” he said.

“Yeah, just… Just lemme relax for a bit,” Jack replied breathlessly. “It’s just… You took me by surprise, there! I just wanted to answer a question…”

“And maybe ask me to put a smile on your face while you were at it,” she finished. “Is that why you really came here? To see me in particular?”

Jack shrugged. “Yeah, pretty much. No regrets.”

The Tooth Fairy looked at her lesser followers, all of which smiled in mischievous anticipation. Then she grinned as well. “All right, then. You asked for it!”

Jack gave him a confused look, and let out a yell of surprise when all the smaller fairies proceeded to attack him all at once, their fluttering wings and tiny fingers getting at every tickle spot they could reach, from the sides of his neck to the bases of his toes. His laughter rang like bell chimes in the late spring air, and only redoubled when Toothiana blew a powerful raspberry in his belly. “AAAAAAAAAHAHAHA NONONOOOO STAHAHPPIHIHIHIT! CUT IT OHOHOHOUT!!!”

She laughed, sitting back up, and started playing Jack’s ribs like a piano. “Moving right along, your torso is the same length as your legs,” she noted, heedless of the spirit’s hysterics. “And an extra head-height brings it to… just a little bit over six foot-lengths! How tall are you, Jack?”

“HAHAHAHA STOP IT STAHAHAHAHAP PLEEHHEHEHEHEHEASE! I’LL TELL ANYTHING I’M FIVE-FOOT-EIGHT! MERCEEEHEHEEE!”

“I won’t stop until you admit you like me! Tickle tickle, Frosty!”

“DOHOHOHOHON’T CAHAHALL MEHEHE FROHOHOSTEHEHEHEHEHEE!!!”

“Wait, five-foot-eight? That’s the height I need! And that brings me to the final calculation…”

Toothiana stopped tickling him at this point, stood up, and fluttered back to Jack’s ankles. “You want an answer or no?”

“Yes, PLEASE! Just… uh… well…” His pale cheeks seemed to turn normal-colored for a moment. “Just… be careful, okay? And try not to overdo it!”

“Wait, you LIKE this?”

“You ambushed me! But otherwise, yes. Sort of.”

“All right, then!” The head fairy sat on Jack’s knees, just in front of the ice block restraining his ankles, and wiggled her fingers in anticipation. “So, five-foot-eight corresponds to… Sixty-eight inches, right?”

“Uh… Yes?”

“And you’re six-and-a-half foot-lengths tall, right?”

He gulped. “Yes…”

“Then sixty-eight divided by six-point-five equals about… 10.5 inches. What size is that?”

Jack’s eyes widened, and he could almost FEEL Toothiana’s fingernails moving closer and closer. “S-size n-nine and a h-half. Men’s! I th-think?”

Beat. “Okay, then!”

It happened so fast that Jack had no time to respond. Toothiana’s fingernails caressing the balls of his feet and the bases of his toes sent lightning bolts up his legs and spine. He let out a loud scream which dissolved into uncontrollable laughter, lying helplessly upon the grass.

“AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH NOHOHOHOHOHO NONONONO NOOOOO MY POOR TOHOHOHOES I CAHAHAN’T TAKE IT HAHAHAHA…!”

“Coochie cooooo! You can’t escape, you little tender-footed sneakity sneak!”

Toothiana now ran his feather quill between Jack’s toes, and lightly teased the pad of his big toe. If he didn’t lose it before then, he did now.

“OHOHOHOKAHAHAHAY! UNCLE! I DO LIKE YOU, YOU’RE SO WONDERFUL AND PRETTY AND FUNNY AND AN AMAZING WOMAN! I WAS JUST CURIOUS P-PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!…”

Miraculously, the sensations stopped, and the weight left his ankles. Next moment, Toothiana was lying down next to him, her hands behind her head

“Size nine and a half… Wow, just a bit bigger than mine!”

Jack couldn’t help himself. He poked his friend’s exposed armpit, wiggling his cold fingertip into the soft hollow. “I’m gonna get you back for this, you know that?” he teased.

Toothiana instantly burst out laughing and curled up into a tight, quivering ball. “J-Jack! That was m-mean! At least TELL me when you wish to tickle me back!”

“Don’t worry, I will. I just wanted you to know how I feel when you do that to me!” he laughed, sitting up. “Anyway, thanks for your help. That was fun! And informative, too.”

She sat up too and gave him a mirthful grin, before undoing the knot tying his toes together. “Anytime, Frosty! Lemme know if you need any more help.”

The Guardian of Fun smiled back, though his toes still tingled a little as he willed the ice block holding his ankles together to melt away into nothing. “Duly noted!” he replied. “But next time you measure someone’s feet, just use a ruler.”

And then he did something unexpected: he kissed her cheek.

The mouths of all the little fairies fell open, and then next moment they went “awwww” in unison and formed a heart-shaped formation once again. As for Toothiana herself, her face was turning cherry-red, and she struggled to cover it with her wings as well as her hands.

“Thank you,” said Jack. “Not just for today, but for helping me realize who I am, and who I was. You have no idea how much that means to me, Tooth.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “I’d say you’re welcome,” she replied, “but I think that’s all too obvious.”

“As is my intent on getting you back,” he replied, wiggling his fingers teasingly. “C’mere, you!”

She squeaked and tried to edge away with a frantic “Oh nononoooo~!” But it was too late, and within moments, the two of them were laughing, poking and cuddling and tickling each other while the little fairies frolicked around them, enjoying the spectacle beneath the shade of the tree.

Apparently, it wasn’t just his newfound status as a Guardian that Jack now looked forward to.


End file.
